1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a portable warming box for personal cloths. More particularly, this invention pertains to an insulated box with heating panels spaced apart inside the box such that packages of bathing cloths fit inside. Further, the warming boxes are stackable in a docking station.
2. Description of the Related Art
For humans and other mammals, the first line of defense against pathogens is the physical barrier that encloses the body. That physical barrier is the skin, which prevents the entry of pathogens. But the skin must maintain its integrity and remain healthy. Proper skin care is essential to maintain this line of defense against pathogens.
Skin cleansers are known and have been in use for a long time. These cleansers include both chemical based compositions and mechanical based cleansers and combinations of chemical and mechanical based cleansers. The chemical based compositions include soaps, solvents, and anti-bacterial solutions, for example. Mechanical based cleansers include cloths, brushes, and scrubbers, for example. Cloths are often used to wash and bath the skin. Cloths are often used to apply chemical based cleansers and skin conditioners.
Warm or hot cloths have therapeutic value, both from the heat from the cloth and warmed chemicals, if any, in the cloth. To be useful, the cloth needs to be warmed within a narrow temperature range. Some cloths include a chemical based cleanser and/or conditioner that is best applied within a certain temperature range. If too hot, a person may be subject to discomfort and possibly burns. If too cool, a person may be subject to discomfort and a decreased therapeutic effect from constriction of blood vessels and reduced activation and/or volatility of any chemicals in the cloth.